


Cas' First Hallowe'en

by im_a_supernatural_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Cute, Cute Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hunter - Freeform, Men of Letters, Zombie, angel - Freeform, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_supernatural_moose/pseuds/im_a_supernatural_moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Cas' first Hallowe'en. Cuteness ensues. One shot fluffiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas' First Hallowe'en

*DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR SUPERNATURAL*

It was Hallowe’en. Well, it wasn’t Hallowe’en yet but it wasn’t far off, only an hour or so. And then there would be loads of kids running around, knocking on for candy and chocolate and Dean would have to open the door, because guaranteed there would be some badass kid come strolling up the road, and hold out a bowl of Haribo packets for the damn kid. Because he didn’t have enough Hallowe’ens in a year. So he was sat down at the table, with a beer in his hand and a bowl of haribos next to him. Waiting.  
“Hey Dean,” Cas said, strolling in. “Why do you have a bowl of sweets next to you? You’ll get ill eating that many.”  
Dean huffed. “Not for me, Cas, for the kids.”  
Cas looked slightly worried. “Dean what are you planning? Know its Samhain but please don’t sacrifice any children. It would be very unorthodox.”  
Dean had to grin at that but before he could reply there was a banging on the door. “Already? Aw c’mon kids, gimme a break,” he grumbled, standing up with the bowl of candy and walking up the steps.  
“Dean! I can’t let you do this!” Cas yelled and a second later he was in front of Dean.  
Dean rolled his eyes, “I’m not gonna sacrifice some kids, Cas. Although I might sacrifice you if you don’t move.”  
“I’m not moving,” Cas insisted stubbornly.  
“Oh for God’s sake, Cas! I’m going to give them some Haribos and they can go on their merry little way, alright? Come with me if you like!” Dean growled.  
“Fine, I will,” he said before climbing the steps in front of him and opening the door.  
“Trick or treat!” cried the kid that was dressed up as a zombie. Bullet hole and weeping wounds and all. It looked pretty good, Dean had to admit. Cas had reeled back in horror.   
“Dean,” he hissed. “Why is there a zombie on the doorstep?”  
Before Dean could answer, he had stepped forward and laid his palm on the kid’s forehead.  
“Cas! Get off of him!” Dean yelled. He walked over and pulled Cas’ hand away before he could start smiting the kid. He stuck the bowl of sweets out in front of him, “Sorry, he’s had a long day at work, he’s a bit whacked out, ya know?”  
The kid nodded, “Sure do, mister. Dad gets the same. Thanks for the sweets.” He smiled and ran off back down the road.  
Dean shut the door. “Dean, that was a zombie, why didn’t you kill it? Don’t you remember Karen? The zombie breakout at Sioux Falls?”  
Dean chuckled, “Relax, Cas, its Hallowe’en. Kids get dressed up as monsters and go knocking on houses for candy and chocolate. Or an orange if you’re unlucky.” He wrinkled his nose at the mention of the orange.  
Cas tilted his head. “You mean, people dress up as monsters for fun? On Samhain?”  
Dean nodded, still smiling. “Yeah, for fun. There’ll be some more up later, try not to smite them. Unwanted attention and all that.”  
Cas nodded slowly. “Dean, I want to dress up.”  
“What?” Dean turned around, an incredulous look on his face. “Why? You’re a bit old for it. I did mention that it was typically only kids that dress up, right?”  
Cas’ face fell. “Oh.” He hung his head as if he had done something to be ashamed of.  
Dean felt bad all of a sudden. “But, some adults do dress up as well,” he offered. Cas grinned, his face lighting up instantly. “Dean?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Will you dress up with me so we can go out together?” Cas asked, his eyes shining with hope.  
“Ah Cas, I kinda gotta stay here for when the kids come up,” he replied, scratching his head awkwardly.  
“Oh, okay. I’ll just knock on our door then,” Cas suggested. “And you can give me some candy and then we can have some beer?”  
Dean smiled. “Yeah, sure thing buddy. You gonna go get changed then or you heading out as yourself?”  
“If I was to go as myself then your eyes would be burnt out and you would die,” Cas answered.   
Dean looked slightly taken aback. “It was a – never mind. I think I saw a fancy dress box or something upstairs. Why the MoL would need fancy dress is beyond me but hey ho, each to their own,” Dean muttered the last bit to himself. He turned around to pick up his beer and when he turned back around, the angel had vanished. He shook his head and sat back down.  
There was a knock at the door. “Why so soon, kids, just leave me alone,” he grumbled, standing up. He grabbed the candy and trundled up to the door. “Hey,” he said, opening the door. It wasn’t a kid like he expected. It was Cas, dressed up as “Are you a pirate?”  
“It was the only thing that fit in the box,” Cas shrugged. “I believe the chid said ‘trick or treat’ when you opened the door, so trick or treat!”  
Dean grinned. “You can have a treat,” he said, thrusting the bowl out. Cas smiled again and took a packet.   
“Thank you,” he said, before blinking out.  
Dean chuckled and walked back down the stairs. Cas was sat at the table, beer in hand and the packet of Haribos open, looking happy and content. Dean sat down next to him, pulled over his beer and nicked one of Cas’ sweets. “Happy Hallowe’en, buddy,” Dean said, raising his bottle.  
“Happy Hallowe’en, Dean.”


End file.
